The Murder Cases: Noah Knightley
by Nate River Birthay
Summary: Hola, yo soy.. N. El mundo me conoce como el que atrapó al mayor asesino de todos los tiempos, Kira. Pero ahora..Vengo a narrarles una historia; una que debió haber sido contada pero que solo quedo en uno de los tantos archivos de la jefatura de policía, como cualquier caso resuelto.. De entre las sombras, se alza un asesino..la verdadera historia detrás de la mentira.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola__, __yo__ soy.. N. El mundo me conoce como el sucesor de L y el que atrapó al mayor asesino de todos los tiempos, Kira. Pero ahora, eso es __irrelevante.. Vengo a narrarles una historia; la historia que debió haber sido contada pero que solo quedo en uno de los tantos archivos de la jefatura de policía, como cualquier caso resuelto.. Retrocedamos en el tiempo y enfoquemonos en la tan inesperada muerte de mi admirado L. De entre las sombras.. se alza un asesino.. La verdadera historia, detrás de la mentira. el caso de Noah Knightley_._Ahora la policia japonesa y la SPK tendran que colaborarse._.

Prólogo.

**The murder cases: Noah Knightley.**

— L ha muerto...

Apreto los puños.

—Kira, lo ha matado.

Su mandibula se tensó.

Sus ojos negros se asemejaron a dos abismos profundos, mezclandose con la oscuridad del lugar. Su pelo negro con tonos azulados caia delicadamente sobre sus hombros, despeinado. Sus labios levemente secos formaban palabras carentes de sonido; carentes de coherencia. Y sus manos, hechas puños, temblaron.

El enojo, la rabia se iba haciendo presente, sus balbuceos pronto se transformaron en gritos aún inentendibles, seguidos luego por un silencio profundo; un silencio que se adentro hasta el fondo del alma de aquel hombre que yacia sentando en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha.

Miles de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, dejándolo pensativo. Inmerso en aquello, distinguio una pequeña ventana al frente de él, con delicados rayos de luz traspasandola, haciendo que su mente desechara aquellas cavilaciones y sus ojos se dedicaran a ver parsimoniosamente aquella luminosidad.

_L ha muerto.._

Y al instante sus ojos se agrandaron aún mas ante la verdad que se habia hecho presente.

L habia muerto y ahora Near y Mello ocuparian su lugar.

_No.. _

El primer nombre se repitio en su mente.

_Near._

_Near._

—Near...—Pronunció levemente. Causando que imagenes vengan a su cabeza;imagenes rápidas. Wammy's House.. L.. Near.. Matt.. Mello.

Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, jalandose un poco de los cabellos y echándose en posición fetal entrecerró los ojos. Aún en un lugar como ese, podía escuchar a los autos, el sonido de los pajaros y los murmullos de la gente. Podía escuchar claramente el llanto de un bebe siendo consolado por su amorosa madre.

Y rapidamente se levanto del piso, descalzo. Una pequeña pero efimera sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, seguida por risa disimulada. Entreveró pensamientos y finalmente levanto la cabeza.

—Hmm...— Miró hacia la ventana— Odio los sonidos molestos..—Dijo por fin refiriéndose al bebe de hace un momento. — La ciudad es muy molesta..— Susurró— Sobre todo Kanto.

Dicho esto puso sus manos en los bolsillos y sonrió macabramente.

L habia muerto.

Y seguramente Mello trataría de sucederlo al igual que Near.

Se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca mordiéndolo fuertemente, haciendo que un hilo de sangre se deslize por el mismo hasta la muñeca.

—Lo entiendo..

**Kanto. Japón - 3:45 pm **

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, segundo L—Aclaró la voz del otro lado de la linea con un tono burlesco para Light Yagami quien por unos momentos se tensó —No tiene sentido tratar de ocultarlo..—Empezó jugando con su cabello— Somos una organizacion conocida como SKP o Grupo Especial contra Kira, establecida para atrapar a Kira sin la ayuda de L.. hay siete personas además de nuestros miembros que saben que L ha muerto— Dijo calmadamente aún enrrollando su cabellera— En cuanto a mi estoy al mando de la SPK, puedes llamarme.. N—Terminó Near provocando confusión a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la linea.

_¿N? ¿Quién es? ¿Está bromeando? Pero... _

Se halló Light preguntandose: _¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?_

—Habiamos decidido no confiar en el nuevo L y creo debes saber que la CIA el FBI y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos me reconocen a mi y no a ti como su lider— Prosigió el albino escuchandose del otro lado con la voz distorsionada —De todas formas el asesinato del jefe de la policia japonesa es un crimen imperdonable y estoy convencido que se halla relaciona con el caso Kira— Near hablaba confiado— Pienso prestar mi ayuda para resolver el caso de una vez por todas.

_¿Relacionado con el caso KIra, quién es este tipo? ¿Porque esta tan seguro?_

Sin percatarse Light se hallaba en sus propias cavilaciones, provocando un pequeño silencio que luego se vio interrumpido por la pregunta de N.

—¿Pasa algo, L?

—No, nada—Trato de actuar enseguida el castaño— Lo cierto es que la hija del vicedirector Yagami ha sido secuestrada y el secuestrador quiere hacer un intercambio en Los Angeles.

—¿Un intercambio?—Hablo la voz distorsionada de Near— Por el cuaderno, supongo—Afirmó.

—Si—Contesto neutralmente.

—Esta bien, te enviaré al mayor número de agentes posibles y rastrearé el lugar vía satelite..— Se volvió a enroscar la cabellera— O mejor, te dejo a ti a cargo de todo L— Y Dicho esto Near cortó.

Las personas que se hallaban escuchando aquella conversación se quitaron los mandos preguntandose entre sí que es lo que había pasado realmente.

—Pero eso de que ya no confia en L es un punto en contra..—Pronunció Hideki Ide causando una extraña molestia a Light que solo optó por quedarse callado.

—¿Estas seguro que quieres dejarlo al mando de todo, Near?— Pregunto el agente Ill Ratt al albino que se dedicaba a lanzar unas flechas tratando de atinarle al punto rojo.

—Si ¿Porque no?—Dijo calmadamente N— L tiene una debilidad de la que podemos aprovecharnos, por supuesto el objetivo de la SPK es obtener el cuaderno y atrapar a Kira de una vez por todas.

—N, el presidente quiere hablar contigo— Un tipo grueso con barba llamado Ellickson Gardner se acercaba al nombrado que tan solo se siguió concentrando en el punto rojo que tenía en frente — Parece que el asunto es de suma importancia.

Near tan solo lo vio de reojo y rapidamente estiro su mano dandole a entender a Ellickson que le pasara el comunicador, este hizo el ademán de pasarselo , al instante el albino apreto el botón y habló con la voz distorsionada al presidente de los Estados Unidos con indiferencia marcada en su rostro.

— Señor presidente..

— N—Pronunció el hombre después de un momento silencioso.

—¿A qué se debe su llamada?— Preguntó directamente el albino.

— Últimamente varias muertes se han producido por Kira, los ataques al corazón son muy comunes y la mayor parte de la población se haya atemorizada..

—Eso es obvio—Respondió N con pasimornia— que alguien este juzgando criminales incluso por un delito de robo menor causaria a la gente miedo y ansiedad—Terminó de decir Near acomodandose un poco en su asiento—¿Acaso es todo lo que quería decirme, señor presidente?

—No—Dijo rapidamente— Aunque las muertes por ataque al corazón son muy numerosas me acaban de informar que han encontrado dos cuerpos en la costa este de

—¿Algún tipo de señal?

—No, solo se encontraban con varios moretones y cortaduras por todo el cuerpo—En ese momento las imagenes se veían en las pantallas del lugar, haciendo que algunos agentes desvien la mirada horrorizados— Por lo que investigaron el asesino realizo las heridas con un arma punzocortante, luego los llevó a un almacen en donde se dedicó a cercenar partes del cuerpo de las victimas—Logro decir el presidente con una voz entrecortada al imaginarse el hecho.

Mientras tanto Near permanecía impasible pero curioso ¿Cercenar habia dicho?.Sin embargo, se limito a quedarse callado hasta que la pregunta del presidente no se dejo esperar.

—¿Near, crees que esto tambien es obra de Kira?

—No.

La negativa fue contundente tanto que los agentes que se encontraban en el lugar se asombraron a lo que el albino desvio la mirada y se dedicó a enrollar su cabello —Hasta donde se, Kira debe conocer el rostro y el nombre de la persona para matarle ¿Alguna de las victimas tenían expedientes de agresion o robo?

—N-No..—Balbuceó— Una de ellas era estudiante entre los 20 y 25 años y el otro era un un profesor de 35 o 40 años, ninguno de ellos habia cometido algun delito...

—Y por lo tanto Kira no podria haberlos matado...—Se apresuro a decir Near —Y aunque lo hubiera hecho estoy seguro que cercenar el cuerpo seria una tarea imposible de hacer incluso para Kira y el cuaderno— Dijo pensativo volviendo a retomar aún mas concentrado su actividad anterior viendo otra vez el punto rojo— ¿Para que querria Kira matar a una estudiante de universidad y a un profesor?

—Entonces Near, ¿Dices que hay alguien alli fuera que tambien esta matando sin compasión alguna?—Preguntó la agente Halle Linder con un tono de sorpresa y enfado.

—Lo mas seguro es que si—Respondió con simpleza.

Otro silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

—Near, necesito que investigues este caso— Se oyó la voz del presidente del otro lado del comunicador—No puedo permitir que por Kira mas gente se vea involucrada, y ahora con los asesinatos recientes la población quedará estupefacta.

—Lo siento señor presidente, pero no puedo hacer nada— N vio las macabras imagenes de los recientes asesinatos con frialdad.

—¿Qué? P-Pero...

—Actualmente solo estoy trabajando en el caso Kira, esa es mi prioridad ahora, la SPK solo tiene por objetivo atrapar al asesino detrás del cuaderno—Aclaro el albino.

—Near.. —Susurró el Comandante Rester que hasta ahora se había mantenido alejado de la conversación— El tambien es un asesino no importa si no tiene un cuaderno, al fin y al cabo acaba de matar de una forma totalmente brutal a esas personas.

N lo vió de reojo captando al instante sus palabras. Cogio un papel con su pulgar e indice e hizo ademán de doblarlo en varias formas — Entiendo sus palabras, comandante Rester, tampoco puedo ignorar a un asesino que mata tan descaradamente..—Sus palabras se perdieron en un susurro casi inaudible.

El albino se quedo callado, dejando algo desesperado al presidente y a los demás agentes de las SPK.

Su cabello tapo la mayor parte de su cara cuando agacho la cabeza y dejo de doblar aquel papel. Algo lo habia estado incomodando desde que habia hablando con el presidente. Era obvio que el asesino portaba un odio hacia las personas para matarlas de tal forma pero...

N fijo su vista en una imagen específica, la estudiante de universidad se encontraba sin el brazo izquierdo, con la ropa totalmente desgarrada y ensangrentada, vio la siguiente fotografia... Ahora la tomaban de boca arriba a la victima.

Todo.. todo el cuerpo estaba destrozado y lo único impecable era el rostro de la joven, solo un poco salpicado por sangre pero lo demas estaba perfecto..

_Todo... menos el rostro._

Inmediatamente se dió cuenta de algo. Mayormente un asesino de esta magnitud trata de dejar lo mas irreconocible a su victima para que la policia no lo atrapase, pero en este caso todo se dió al reves, dejando el rostro tal y como estaba y el resto del cuerpo cubierto de cortaduras.

_¿Acaso se esta burlando? ¿Quiere que vayan a por él?_

Se pregunto Near jugando con un mechon de su cabello. Porque tambien era evidente que una mujer no pudo haber sido la asesina.

—Comandante Rester...—Pronunció a lo que aludido contesto con un ''Si''— Señor presidente..—Tambien llamo al hombre que igualmente le respondio afirmativamente— Por lo que veo el asesino busca ser atrapado.

—¿Atrapado?— Pregunto por inercia Ellickson a lo que N solo lo ignoró prosiguiendo.

— Y pienso cumplirle el capricho— Dijo ya en un tono entre burlón y serio— Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo solo.

— ¿Necesitas de alguna ayuda?—Pregunto el presidente curioso.

—Si..—El albino dio la vuelta su silla quedando frente a frente con los agentes del grupo SPK— Yo cree este grupo con las personas que son de confianza para mi, aun asi necesito de mas ayuda.. si quiero resolver el caso de estos asesinatos y el caso Kira a tiempo.

— Si quieres mas agentes sabes que te puedo proporcionar todos los que gustes, N

—No—Calló Near al presidente— Ya dije que tengo agentes de mi entera confianza ahora— Dijo sin delicadeza—Quiero trabajar junto a la policia japonesa.

—¿Que dices?— el comandante Rester y Halle pronunciaron al unísono la pregunta.

— Pienso que el segundo L puede sernos de alguna ayuda al igual que los demas—Dijo algo aburrido Near de dar tantas explicaciones— Claro que tambien mantengo mis sospechas ante él, pues si no estoy equivocado Kira puede ser uno de los integrantes que conforman la division japonesa.

—¡Near, estas arriesgandote demasiado!—Esta vez Rester estaba demasiado sorprendido.

— Señor presidente—Prosiguio— Creame que es por el bien de los dos casos.

_Y así matamos dos pajaros de un tiro.._

Pensó para sí Near con un rostro impasible ante los demás.

—Si estas seguro, N...—Comento dubitativo el hombre— … Esta bien...

—En ese caso— Near sostuvo el intercomunicador frente a él— Deme unos dias para irme preparando le enviaré los informes correspondientes a los dos casos cada cierto tiempo. Me despido— Y sin más cortó la llamada volviendole a dar el aparato a Ellickson.

N se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibia por parte de sus agentes y simplemente hablo:

—Si alguien no quiere cooperar conmigo puede irse si gusta, tampoco los estoy obligando..

Y sin más, cogio una de sus tantos juguetes para volver a lo que estaba haciendo en un principio.

_Segundo L.. me pregunto si tu eres la razón de la muerte del verdadero L._

_Cualquiera sea el caso, tambien estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida, tanto con el asesino como contigo._

_Y ninguno de los dos va a triunfar._

_Porque yo tambien..._

_Soy la justicia._


	2. Hora de actuar

**The murder cases: Noah Knightley.**

Capítulo 2.

**Hora de actuar.**

—¡¿Si?! ¡¿Enserio?!.. ¿De verdad puedo irme contigo a Los Ángeles, Light?—Hablaba una emocionada Misa Amane. Él le había pedido que le acompañase y ella mas que gustosa aceptaba.

El castaño indiferente respondió:

—Sí. Es posible que esta vez también necesite tu ojo de shinigami—Yagami se paseo sin más por el departamento.

Un pequeño grito de emoción no se hizo esperar de parte de Misa que luego salto a los brazos de su amado — ¡Que bien, Light! ¡Ahora mismo me pongo a hacer las maletas!—Y terminando de decir eso la rubia corrió a su cuarto entusiasmada.

Light callado ignoro sus acciones y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pensativo. Ya ahí dejó correr el grifo mirándose el mismo en el reflejo.

Habían secuestrado a Sayu y peor pedían el cuaderno.. Algo que por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a dar, esa era su herramienta principal y aunque los ojos de Misa le fueran a ser muy útiles con solo una libreta no bastaba.

Una la tenía el en su poder y la otra se encontraba en la jefatura de policía, asegurada.

_No podría tomarlo sin que sospechen de mi.. _—Penso Yagami con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Barajeó un sinfín de posibilidades y todas terminaban en lo mismo, si decia algo extraño . fuera de lo común; algo que siquiera se involucre con él personalmente, los demás sospecharían..

—En el peor de los casos, tendría que matarte Sayu..— Soltó.

**1:35 p.m**

Soichiro Yagami, tal y como Light se lo había dicho, se dirigía al aeropuerto seguido por el detective Aizawa, quien por razones de seguridad había optado por cortarse el cabello.

El padre de Light venía dispuesto a todo, habían secuestrado a su hija, tal y como había dicho Light él no debía morir y menos delante de Sayu, eso seria muy doloroso para todos, había notado la preocupación de parte de su hijo..

Su mano apretó fuertemente la maleta que llevaba y con pasos seguros llego al lugar.

—Señor Yagami..—Una voz desconocía se posicionó detrás de él que al instante reaccionó.

—Quien es usted.. ¿Uno de los secuestradores?

—Viajaremos en el vuelo 333, ya tengo los billetes, salga por la puerta 18— Le explicó el extraño.

—De acuerdo..—Dudó un momento para luego seguir las instrucciones.

Aizawa quien había estado viendo todo llamó a Light contándole lo ocurrido. Siguiendo en el transcurso a las dos personas que se adentraban a la puerta 18.

—Maldición, han tomado un vuelo distinto al que habíamos reservado, no podre seguirles vigilando..

Light entrecerró los ojos un momento, escuchando como continuaba hablando el detective:

—A menos que les diga que soy policía y…

—Calma, Aizawa—Interrumpió Light— Si entras así sospecharán de ti, ¿Cuál es el destino de ese vuelo?

Aizawa vio el cartel que tenia en frente—Haber… también se dirige a Los Angeles—Pronunció

_Cambiar de avión no era parte del plan.. esto va mal.._

Reflexionó Light.

Lejos de allí el avión 333 se hallaba en el aire, Soichiro Yagami se encontraba sentado junto al extraño que le había interceptado hace un rato. Sacando fuerzas, se mantuvo con expresión seria y segura, no quería que aquel hombre viera que estaba dudando..

—Esto es un auricular—Hablo el extraño enseñándole un aparato a lo que él asintió casi por inercia—Póngaselo en el odio—Rápidamente hizo caso a las instrucciones.

Al instante el Vicedirector escuchó otra voz desconocida—Yagami, solo usted puede oírme…Preste atención— Hablaba con tono neutro el hombre del otro lado de la línea—Yo soy el que ha secuestrado a su hija..—El rubio abrió un paquete de chocolate—Pero no se preocupe, no tengo el menor deseo de matarla ni a ella ni a usted porque lo único que a mí me interesa es que me entregue.. el cuaderno—Terminó Mello de decir con seguridad y confianza, sin titubeos—Si sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra ninguno de los dos tendrá que morir, para su tranquilidad le diré que haremos el intercambio con todas las garantías pero no se resista.

_La vida de mi hija o el cuaderno de muerte..Cuando llegue el momento, como voy a tomar esa desición.._

Los pensamiento del hombre no hacían mas que mezclarse y confundirse. Ambas cosas, para él, eran muy valiosas.

Cerró los ojos.

_Como policía, como persona.. o como padre._

—Near, aquí tengo lo que me pediste—Hablo Halle entregándole un sobre con fotografías. A lo que N solo asintió.

Despacio abrió el sobre y sacó las imágenes, unas diez al menos, dedicándose a ver una por una con serenidad.

''_N, supongo que ya sabes que la situación ha cambiado.. ¿Puedes ordenar a la Compañía aérea, el ejército y a la policía que de momento no intervengan en nada?'' _

Le había dich que concentrándose más en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, respondió:

''_Bien, de acuerdo L, averiguaremos el punto de aterrizaje y vigilaremos los puntos vía satélite. Si hay algo más que podamos hacer.. no dudes en comunicármelo'' _

Dejando ya de recordar el albino se detuvo un momento a enroscar su cabello. El segundo L parecía estar preocupado, pero no por la hija del vicedirector Yagami sino por el cuaderno.

_Al menos en un alto porcentaje.._ Pensó Near .

Desvió su mirada otra vez a las fotos que le había entregado la rubia. Otro asesinato había ocurrido cerca de las costas de Estados Unidos. Vio fijamente las recientes fotos, esta vez se trataba de un joven de 18 años que iba de viaje a visitar a unos amigos.

La misma escena anterior.. los mismos cortes, desde el rostro hasta la cintura.

_¿Desde el rostro hasta la cintura?_ Se preguntó mentalmente N. Esto no se lo había esperado, pensaba que seria el mismo ''_modus operandi''._

_En teoría si lo es.._

—¿Detective puede poner las imágenes de los anteriores asesinatos?—Hablo el albino a lo que la mujer rápidamente siguió sus ordenes.

—¿Has encontrado algo extraño, N?—Preguntó curiosa.

—Solo quiero confirmar algunas sospechas..—Respondió acomodándose para volver seguir ''armando'' esa montaña de dados que había hecho el mismo.

Al instante, las fotografías aparecieron, N levanto la cabeza y vió profundamente cada una de ellas.

Primeros asesinatos:

Estudiante universitaria entre los 20 y 25 años. Reportada desaparecida por sus familiares después de dos días de haber sido matada.

Asesinada por un arma punzocortante, quedando destrozado todo el cuerpo y cercenado posteriormente por fines aún desconocidos.

_Dejando el rostro impecable.._ Añadió Near.

Según la información la estudiante recibia el nombre de Amanda Black.

Siguiente asesinato, un hombre de 40 años no reportado como desaparecido hasta ahora ni por sus familiares ni conocidos.

Se encontraron pertenencias que no eran de la victima, un reloj, una pulsera y un perfume. Todos inconfundiblemente de la estudiante de universidad también asesinada

¿Por qué un asesino intercambiaría pertenencias de sus victimas? ¿Habia algún objetivo en específico?

Al igual que el anterior el rostro estaba sin ningún daño grave. Por lo que deducía que al asesino no le importaban las diferencias de genero, si era hombre o mujer era irrelevante.

Vio su informe, el hombre se llamaba Chase Davenport.

Y por último, Erick Freeman.

Al único que le había dejado marcado el rostro por una ''X'' con una navaja procediendo también a cortar y mutilar el cuerpo dejándolo sin los dos brazos. Esta vez las piernas se hallaban sin ningún corte y estaban amarradas con una soga dificultándose asi el paso de la sangre por esas vías. Levemente moradas, vio la fotografía otra vez , algo no cabía en todo eso. En esencia el asesinato era el mismo…

Algo le decía que este asesino trataba de jugar con sus victimas y la policía al mismo tiempo. Plantando evidencias obvias y que confundían aún mas a los detectives que también estaban trabajando en el caso.

—Near.. — Pronunció la rubia que era la única que había estado viendo a N todo el tiempo— ¿Ya lo confirmaste?

El aludido solo dejo la ultima fotografía en la mesa con el rostro tan impasible como siempre, Se enrosco el dedo en su cabello y comentó:

—Estos asesinatos son obra de alguien que quiere jugar al gato y al ratón con la policía y la SPK..

Esto se oyó también por los demás agentes. El comandante Rester, Ellickson Gardner, Ill Ratt, John McEnroe, Stephen Giovanni y por supuesto Halle Lindner.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo atraparlo?— Pregunto el comandante Rester, hablando por todos.

—Comandante..—Dijo— Digame, ¿Tiene algo que ver usted con la llamada del presidente?—Los ojos de N lo vieron profundamente a lo que el hombre solo atinó a abrir un poco la boca.

Mantuvo un silencio hasta que hablo con titubeos: — A-Algo así.. — Trago un poco de saliva ya de nada serviría inventar una excusa.

—..Ya lo suponía..— Dijo sin más el albino, dejándolo de mirar y dándose la vuelta para proseguir con su respuesta— En un caso como el de Kira es de suponerse que hubieran llamado al verdadero L para resolverlo, pues los asesinatos eran en masa…—Explicó— Pero en un caso de un asesino que apenas ha matado a 3 personas..

—Near—Lo interrumpió Rester— ¡El numero no tiene importancia! Un asesinato es un asesinato.

—Déjeme terminar— Jugo con sus cabellos— Es algo raro que el presidente me halla llamado primero a mi y luego a la policía. Y según tengo entendido el FBI tampoco esta investigando estos asesinatos por lo que me lleva a deducir…—Paró un momento de jugar—… que alguien intervino para que yo me vea envuelto en esto.

La detective Halle, miró de reojo a Anthony Rester.

—Por supuesto no estoy desconfiando de usted, el que me haya recomendado al presidente no es nada malo..—Terminó N— pero la próxima hágame el favor de no elegir los casos por mi.

—¡N!—El pequeño gritó capto la atención del albino—¡Parece que ya han salido!—Inmediatamente Near diviso al vicedirector Yagami y a su hija salir ilesos de aquél lugar. Agrandó la imagen y se concentró ahora en nueva tarea.

—Los secuestradores tendrán que salir del bunker.. cuando lo hagan no los pierdan de vista—Dijo Ill Ratt.

—Por lo visto.. el intercambio se ha realizado Yagami y su hija han salido sin ningún rasguño— Pronuncio N. Ahora comunicandose con Light quien lo escucho perfectamente.

—Todavia no sabemos qué es lo que tienen en mente esos criminales, habrá que esperar a que salgan con su helicóptero para poder capturarlos.. síganles el rastro con el satélite—Dijo Light a Near .

—Decirlo es fácil pero hacerlo ya es otra cosa—Respondió la voz distorsionada del albino—Esta bien, haremos todo lo posible—Pero rápidamente pudo divisar el problema—Es inútil, mira lo que tienen L..

Light dirigió su vista a la pantalla.. Un gran misil se alzaba por los cielos.

—¿Un misil?—Pregunto sorprendido.

—Woo..—Fue lo único que dijo el shinigami que se hallaba tras de él.

—Y es de los indetectables por radar..—Pronunció Near con tranquilidad.

El castaño se desesperó cuando vio que el misil dirigirse a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el cielo.

_¿Dónde está? ¿En el helicóptero o en el misil? _Se preguntó tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder pensar con más claridad. Sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta el misil ya se había perdido sin dejar rastrto alguno. Ni siquiera para ser captado via satélite por los equipos de Near.

Light se hallo derrotado y rápidamente se dejo caer en una silla, Pensando para sí lo tonto que había sido por no haber actuado en el momento.

Near se encontraba impasible volviendo a tomar un dado con sus dedos comenzó a reflexionar. Acercando poco a poco su mano a aquella pequeña construcción que había hecho.

_Si el misil cae en zona desierta, será fácil dar con el. Pero cuando lo tenga en sus manos ¿qué es lo que hara?_

Lentamente se vio el dado acercarse a los demás _Es evidente.._ Pensó N. Siendo observador de lo que ya estaba ocurriendo en el lugar.

Un movimiento mal sincronizado y toda la construcción se vino abajo. Miles de dados caendose. Asemejándose casi a la misma escena de la que estaba siendo partícipe.

Ill Ratt muerto.

Ellickson Gardner muerto.

John McEnroe… muerto.

El sonido de los dados cayéndose, daba un aire de desesperación y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

Un aire que para Near significa solo una cosa..

_Hora de actuar._

—L— La voz distorsionada de Near captó rápidamente la atención del castaño, que al instante se acomodó en su silla para escucharlo.

—Dime—Respondió.

—Nos han ganado..— Esto sorprendió Light.

—¿Cómo?

—Así como lo oyes..—Hablo indiferente N—Acaban de matar a casi todos los miembros..de la miembros fueron incapaces de hacer nada… entregaron el cuaderno sin presentar batalla..

—¿Estas insinuando, Near, que lo hubieras podido evitar si hubieras estado al mando?-Respondió con un tono misterioso Light que maldijo a N para sus adentros.

—No.. Viendo lo preparado que lo tenían todo, se lo hubieran podido arrebatar a cualquiera.

Light no respondió, ya bastante sorprendido estaba con que le hayan quitado el cuaderno, realmente pensaba que no podía aguantar a Near y sus indirectas en este momento.

—L—Lo volvió a llamar.

—Dime—Volvió a responder neutralmente.

—Creo que debemos cooperarnos—Esto tomo de sorpresa al castaño que rápidamente contesto:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pienso que así como estamos no vamos a lograr demasiado..—Empezó Near— Debemos unir fuerzas—Hablo en un tono difícil de distinguir para Light.

—¿Unir fuerzas?— Se maldijo a si mismo, estaba repitiendo todo lo que decía Near como un retrasado mental.

—Si—Contesto— Actualmente no solo estoy trabajando en el caso Kira, también me han encomendado otro caso..

Yagami abrió los ojos.. ¿Otro caso? ¿Acaso había alguien mucho más peligroso que él para que se lo encomienden a Near? ¿Lo había hecho el presidente?

_Eso es obvio…_Pensó rápidamente.

—¿Y porque me dices todo esto?

—Solo trato de explicarlo fácilmente—La voz tranquila e indiferente de Near enojo a Light que solo opto por no decir nada— A la vista talvez parezca un caso de un simple asesino siendo influenciado por Kira— Explico— Pero es mas complicado de lo que parece..—Dijo N recordando las suposiciones que había hecho al ver las fotografías— Y ahora que han matado a la mayoría de mis agentes necesito de ayuda tanto para el caso Kira como para el caso del reciente asesino.

Light ya sabia a donde se dirigía. Una ligera esperanza se hizo presente en él—Entonces ..¿ estas solicitando mi ayuda, N?

—Me han informado que te encuentras en Los Angeles.. —Comento mas para si que para su interlocutor— ¿Crees poder hacerlo, L?

Light cerró los ojos, volvió a barajar varias posibilidades.

Si aceptaba tendría la oportunidad de conocer a N, no.. tendría la oportunidad de matar a N. Y no solo a él si no también a la persona que le había quitado el cuaderno hace unos momentos.

_¿Así que quieres usar la misma táctica de L, Near?_ Pregunto burlon para sus adentros el castaño.

—Porque no..—Contesto con pasimornia Light— Tambien me ha interesado ese asesino..

Y era cierto, que un demente vaya a matar personas cuando el mismo puede hacerlo le pareció de mal gusto; Le pareció una blasfemia.

—Bien—Dijo sin prestarle mucho importancia el albino—Entonces tendremos que reunirnos pronto..

—Lo que tu digas,N—Comento Light con una pequeña sonrisa, que solo era observada por Misa y Ryuk que se encontraban en el lugar, escuchando toda la conversación.

—Entonces..Halle..—Se escucho por el intercomunicador—Veamos..—Dijo pensativo el albino revisando un par de hojas—¿Te parece bien si nos encontramos en_ 500 Rd?_

Eso Light no se lo esperaba, esa calle se encontraba muy cerca de donde el estaba— Claro—Respondió.

—Bien, entonces allí en tres días—Se apresuro a decir— Espero contar contigo, L

—No hace falta decirlo,N

Un silencio apareció entre lo dos que fue cortado por una aclaración de Near que Light ya se lo veía venir— Por supuesto, mis sospechas contra ti no desaparecen. Me despido— Y la señal fue cortada.

—Light, ¿Quién era ese tipo?—Pregunto Misa .

—Un nuevo enemigo que se ha sumado a la casa de Kira—Respondio Light.

—Pero vaya que es inteligente el tipo..—Pronunció Ryuk en tono divertido—Mira que pedirte ayuda aun sospechando de ti. Es como si te estuviera declarando guerra.. ¿No, light?—Se dirigió al castaño.

Claro eso ya lo sabia.. N se estaba arriesgando.

_Ingenuo_.

Sonrió el castaño.

_Se lo que estas planeando, N._

_Y no me voy a dejar atrapar por alguien tan inferior a L.._

_Porque yo soy Kira, yo soy el dios del nuevo mundo._

_Y también…_

_Soy la justicia._


End file.
